1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for outputting a sample of an image to be printed out.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image is to be printed on a printing apparatus (print device), it is customary to pre-check what the print result will be like depending on a print condition, such as the resolution, set in the printing apparatus. The most common way to do this includes previewing a print result on a display unit and printing out a sample image.
It is also known that print information can be sent to a printing apparatus, such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), connected via a network to perform printing on the printing apparatus. If a function is not available with a first printing apparatus, image information can be transmitted to a second printing apparatus connected to the first printing apparatus via a network to perform printing on the second printing apparatus provided with the function. Furthermore, sending print information to a remote facsimile machine, functioning as a printing apparatus, to perform printing on the facsimile machine is another example.
As described above, previewing or printing a sample image to pre-check a print result may be performed in a case where print information is transmitted from one printing apparatus to another for printing. In this case, it is preferable to learn in advance a print condition, such as resolution, set in a printing apparatus as the transmission destination (hereinafter, referred to as the destination printing apparatus) so that appropriate print information for the set print condition can be sent. In this manner, a print result can be pre-checked by seeing what the print result will be like with the print condition set in the destination printing apparatus through previewing and sample printing, so that the print information to be sent can be adjusted to the print condition set in the destination printing apparatus. For example, the best resolution setting for print information that gives an appropriate print result can be selected from among those available in the destination printing apparatus by pre-checking the print result through previewing and sample printing.
Even if a plurality of print conditions (e.g., resolution settings) is available in the destination printing apparatus, the best print condition cannot be selected without pre-checking the print result through previewing or sample printing, and hence print information adjusted to the best print condition cannot be generated.
If this is the case, for example, print information with lower resolution than desired may be transmitted, causing the destination printing apparatus to output a print result with low image quality. Further, print information with higher resolution than required may be transmitted, causing the amount of transmission and accordingly the transmission time to increase.
In a case where printing is performed by transmitting print information from one printing apparatus to another, some technologies for allowing the print information to be set according to a print condition in the destination printing apparatus are known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-018691 discloses technology for allowing a transmitter to perform image conversion processing, such as changing a print density and dividing an image, according to a receiver FAX machine. Furthermore, it also describes image conversion processing for printing an image based on image data to be transmitted on one page of print sheets used in the receiver FAX machine. With this function, an image to be outputted to the destination facsimile machine can be pre-checked on the transmitter facsimile machine.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-086287 discloses technology for allowing a read-scanning control section in a transmitter to recognize the resolution of a destination printing apparatus in order to perform efficient reading with appropriate resolution adjusted to the resolution of the destination printing apparatus. Thus, the number of scanning operations, the tilt angle of an optical plate, and the scanning speed in the subscanning direction are determined based on the recognized resolution.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-275299 describes technology for allowing an image-reading apparatus connected to a plurality of computers and printing apparatuses via a network to issue an operation command specific to each of the computers and printing apparatuses that have received images without changing a program of the image reading apparatus.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-056658 describes technology for allowing a printing apparatus, functioning as a transmission source, to acquire information about resolution with which a destination printing apparatus can perform printing and thereby to display on a display unit thereof an image adjusted to the resolution of the destination printing apparatus.
However, some printing apparatuses capable of transmitting and receiving data are not provided with display units for previewing. Further, display units may not be used for some printing apparatuses due to restrictions on their footprints. With these printing apparatuses, even if a user has selected a print condition, such as resolution, the user cannot preview an image for judging the print condition on a screen. Even with these printing apparatuses for which no display units can be used, a print result based on a print condition available in a destination apparatus can be checked by printing a sample image on a print medium.
However, in order to check a plurality of print conditions, such as a plurality of resolution settings, available in the destination printing apparatus, a sample based on each of the print conditions needs to be printed on one sheet of paper. In this case, the larger the number of samples to be printed out, the higher the operating cost. Furthermore, the user is required to perform the time-consuming, tiring work of comparing many sample images to select the best print condition. In particular, if a plurality of resolution settings is available as print conditions, sample images with different resolution settings are printed out on different sheets of paper. In this case, the user needs to take a long time to find differences among the plurality of printed sample images with different resolution settings by carefully looking at each of the sample images printed on different sheets of paper.
This drawback can be overcome by printing images based on a plurality of print conditions on one single sheet of paper. However, this approach has a disadvantage in that the size of each image printed on one sheet of paper may be too small. This may cause the user to have difficulty in finding differences among the images printed with different print conditions.